classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of creature icons
Requests : Requests for new icons should be placed here. When making a request, please bear in mind the usefulness of the icon, in other words will it be used? Generally NYI races/creatures should not be requested as making the icon does require some sort of image to work off of. Creatures of similar nature or different skin/fur colors should also not be requested, for example we don't need a icon for polar bears, black bears, and brown bears. Addendum: Don't request Cataclysm icons, until game has gone live. Removal replies :Please do not respond here, start a new section at the bottom if removal is disputed. ;Removed: Phoenix Hatchling / Baby Blizzard Bear :Can use . / It's a bear, use . ;Removed: Onyxian whelpling and Onyxian Drake / Rusted Proto drake :Maybe if more than 1 occurrence existed, but as these are very special, / Already exists → 19:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mur'ghoul and Mutant murloc - WC3 / Angel :Difference in look from normal murlocs does not exist. / Angels can use 19:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Female Dragonspawn (dragonspawn casters are female) / Storm giant( From Howling fjord in northrend) :Says who? That's like saying Quilboar casters are all female. / Already exists. → 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mechanical Yeti, Mechanical Greench, and Lifelike Mechanical Toad. :They have no distinct look from the actual creatures they portray. 21:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Felboar and Mage Slayer :Felboar can use and Mage slayer can use . Otherwise, no distinct look. 22:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Completed requests * Nether drakonid * Eel * Core Hound Pup * Fel dragon * Reindeer * Baby Murloc * 3rd generation Death Knight (for each playable race and both genders) * Sporelok * Polar furbolg * Mechanical Chicken * Mechanical Squirrel * Explosive Sheep * Fel giant (Entropic/Fel Molten giant) More animals I compiled a (likely incomplete) list of some other animal icons. They're scalled down to 18 pixels. I added names for the mouseovers for many of them. 5:30 PM, 20 Jun 2009 (EDT) ager]] :Many of them are in WoWWiki:List of race and class icons : 21:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Purge any duplicates if you like. It was easier to just make a list of all the animal icons I could find. 6:58 PM, 20 Jun 2009 (EDT) :::Cleared, only left is the Sea Turtle, the only one not present in the list. ::: 23:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't see treeant or really any of the plethora of aquatic creatures (yes there's a single generic fish, but I think it might be nice to see more). ::::18px|treeant 18px|yellowfin 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px|sunspring carp 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px 18px ::::file:inv misc fish 47.png For example, what the heck is that?? I've never even seen one, but it looks ferocious. I'm not sure if it's meant to be a whale or a fish or just a beast. 12:11 AM, 21 Jun 2009 (EDT) :::::It looks like a whale sort of. I was going to say a Monsterbelly but that already has an icon. Rolandius (talk - ) 12:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can't these fishes be added somewhere like a list of resources or something?--Ashbear160 (talk) 16:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Naga lord? Air lord? Fire Lord? I'm sorry if I sound stupid right now, but this is a pattern I've been seeing. We've got a bunch of different "races" here, though they aren't really "races", or even "sub-races". I mean, naga lord? Any naga can be a lord of naga. It is far more then likely that Naj'entus is simply another naga anomaly (seeing as each one is radically different from another in some way or form), and it is far more then likely that the name of his model is simply describing him. As for Air Lord and Fire Lord, well, they're not really "races" or "sub-races" either. The links both go to their respective evil masters (Ragnaros and Thunderaan), furthering my doubt. Now, if the Fire Lord image was an image of the Firelord from WC3, and the link went to the Firelord article, I'd be a bit more understanding, but it seems to target Ragnaros, so I'm not. Anyways, "Air Lord" and "Fire Lord" are really more just occupations/titles then anything else, seeing that Cyrukh, who appears to be a different sub-race of fire elemental then Ragnaros, is also a Fire Lord. 03:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, yeah, and all the drakonids are dragons, after all. :I think it's fine as it's it. Those subraces, races, types or whatever are clearly more than just different from their brethren, so they deserve their own icon.--Lon-ami (talk) 16:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::But they're not even "races" or "types". They're just single people. Thunderaan's the only "Air Lord". Naj'entus is just another naga anomaly. "Fire Lord" cannot have a single icon as two different "races" share that position. The drakonid thing isn't much of a point, seeing as there are many drakonids, and they are clearly a sub-race worthy of icons and a place here. But these are only single people; there's no reason to believe they're entire races or sub-races. Those icons are more unique character icons then race icons. 03:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::And even then, if these ARE actual races, why do they not have their own articles, and why are they not on the people who belong to these "races'" articles? 03:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think having more icons is fine. Why don't you just rename them on the article, if that's all that's bothering you. 10:28 PM, 8 Jul 2009 (EDT) ::::Why have them on the article though? They're not "races". They don't belong here. 02:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's not really "more icons" anyways...they're all on the Unique Character icons page too, anyways. 02:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Well Naga lord fits the description of a Naga Anomaly so it could be added as that--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Are all icons lore-wise valid? I would like to know where are some icons from. The icons of the following races were made but it isn't even known how they look like or were made from WoW models without being in WoW: dark trolls, Half-elf, Half-Kaldorei, Half-orc, Half-draenei, Tothrezim, Dark titan. So are they just invented or are their taken of somewhere? Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 03:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Most of them come from the model viewer and then photoshopped by Varghedin, whom I think does an excellent job. 03:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, he does an excelent work, but the races I mentioned aren't in WoW model viewer, are they? Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 03:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, he takes an already existing model, such as the blood elf, and edits it to form a half-elf. 19:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok thanks. My last question, if we have never seen any half-draenei, how is it that there is an icon? (The only half-draeneis are Garona and Med'an who look mostly like orcs and Lantresor who looks like Rend Blackhand). Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 20:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You probably won't seen many, if any, half-breed models in WoW, but it's always nice to have icons for characters found in books. It's always nice for those that write fanfiction to have icons representing what they need as well. 20:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thanks for the answers. :) Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 21:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I wish I could make icons this cool...or at all. Rolandius (talk - ) 12:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Try downloading GIMP (open-source Photoshop) and do some tutorials. You may also need to learn some things about the wow data files as well. 9:34 AM, 28 Jul 2009 (EDT) :::::::::Oh okay. I have OSX though so things like the Model Viewer do not work great. Rolandius (talk - ) 02:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Minor question Do "emberwyrms" and "magmawyrms" share the same model? Or are they sharing the icon just for now? Rolandius (talk - ) 07:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe they share the same model, not too much different about them, except one is a raised red dragon the other a raised black dragon. 07:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, so the icon would be pretty much the same if you tried to make one of each. Rolandius (talk - ) 03:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Old requests replies Azure dragons should just use the blue icons, they are the same flight.. just given a new look, as I'm sure they'll do with the dragonflights for future expansions...maybe... For Wendigo just use Yeti → . 01:31, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Azure dragons are just a personal request, since, well, there's no one appearing in-game right now xDDD. For Wendigos, they are pretty different from yetis.--Lon-ami (talk) 11:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Like Coobra said, azure = blue. As for wendigos, they look just like the yetis present before Wrath of the Lich King. Rolandius (talk - ) 12:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, please, Wendigos are way different from yetis. Just look this and tell me again they are the same.--Lon-ami (talk) 12:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That big creature is the new model for yetis. The old model for yetis was the wendigo model which was used for both of them. So essentially, you can now use the yeti icon for wendigos. Rolandius (talk - ) 12:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What Rolandius says is true. Also a little tidbit according to the monster guide wendigos are only known to exist in Dun Morogh, whereas their cousins the Yeti are the ones that exist everywhere else. Though it seems Blizzard uses both terms interchangeably. 23:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Like Coobra said, wendigos seem to like cold enviroments but in a more southernly area like Dun Morogh. Sasquatches and "jungle stalkers" also exist but they are not in WoW. Rolandius (talk - ) 03:15, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Old requests removed/explained Mage slayer already exists use 23:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wendigo/Yeti use ; Snobold are Kobolds, use ; Felboar are helboars use . As a general rule, creatures from Warcraft III (especially critters) that have not appeared in WoW otherwise known as NYI don't get icons as they won't even be used. If anything already exists. 20:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Remember, the title of the section was "requests and suggestions". A suggestion is just that, a suggestion. It does not have criteria. Making a request could have criteria. Rolandius (talk - ) 03:44, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Snobolds aren't kobolds, the same way gorloc aren't murlocs, and have a way different model. And the new wendigo/yeti has a different model, so different icon. At least I would prefer to have the new icon to distinguish between mobs. I don't understand why they aren't viable requests.--Lon-ami (talk) 15:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::The new yeti icon really, really looks different from the old wendigo icon so I don't see why it isn't a good suggestion either... Rolandius (talk - ) 02:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Very well, I made snobold and the northrend yeti , I choose blue for the snobolds cause its other skins looked exactly like kobolds from the face perspective. 04:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Snobolds sort of do look like kobolds. Three cheers for the Northrend yeti. Rolandius (talk - ) 05:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Good work, indeed, I'm using them asap. Thanks .--Lon-ami (talk) 10:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Requests I don't know how people do these images, so i'll ask for them to be made, and i'll try to put them here, anyway here's a few requests :-Hill Giant brown with green moss like on the link :-Sporelok from the caves in zangarmarsh these have a blue hue than sporeggar purple hue :-Nether drakonid the ones in the netherwing rep mountain/isle :-Polar Furbolg a white furbolg from northrend should do :And i think i'll have to ask varghedi for these right? :-Angel :-Incubus anyway thanks in advance,and i'm also going to add the naga lord icon as a naga anomaly since it definitely fits the description. Ps if anybody could get me the icon of auriaya, she is golden skinned titan female icon is bronze skinned--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :See the top of the top where requests are added, many of which you requested are already on the list, I added the couple that weren't. 23:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ok didn't notice that was for that--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Organizing some sections Wouldn't be best if we reorganised a few section for example, instead of organizing beasts and critters by number of legs we organize if they are either mammals, birds, reptiles etc. and then add the rest without definition as others?--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also for elementals instead of being divided by elemenets it would be simpler if they were divided into Basic, Conglomerate, Nature and other, i'll probably change it tomorrow, if nobodies complains --Ashbear160 (talk) 00:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we tried to sort them by types.. and became a real mess, so it was decided to switch to just leg amounts. 00:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I at least try???--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Do it on your namespace and present your work here, then we'll see if we take it or not : 11:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i still haven't completed it but anybody can check the what i think it would be a best categorisation in beasts, humanoids, elementals and demons in this pageUser:Ashbear160/List of race and class icons, if you have any question ask away--Ashbear160 (talk) 14:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::i need anybody to tell me the problems with it before i start to correct it by alphabet--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Chromatic Dragonkin As we don't have any information about the Violet Prot-drake begin a chromatic drake (i seriously doubt it is a chromatic drake as they were created by Nefarian in Khaz Modan - although i could be natural variant) shouldn't we move it to the "other"-category/section? An the Drakeadon which is a creation be made Nefarian, by using the same techniques as for the Chromatic Dragonkin so shoudln't that be moved to the Chromatic section/category? Aedror42 (talk) 20:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was adapting the Violet and plated protodrakes by colour pattern rather than descendant flight it still fits, both the chromatic dragonflight and the violet protodrake are violet, and the infinite dragonflight and plated protodrake are dark grey with light blue cracks, so the list would look more complete and it would be easier to look for what we miss, and yes Drakeadon would probably fit the chromatic dragonflight but there is nothing indicating so, which is why i putted into other, and also because he's the only one of his kind this way the list is simpler to look at and more easy to orient, and it's not completely wrong either, if my arguments don't convince you, ask coobra, what his the best your option or mine, but be sure to present both cases.--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Mind there is also no hint between ancestry between each dragonflight, we just know that dragonflights descend from protodrakes and thqt some have the same colour as their ancestors, i also did this so we can see clearly what type of dragon icons we miss so they can be easily and quickly be filled--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm... Drakeadon is technically part of the chromatic flight, he should join the others. :::The Violet Proto Drake... we have no reason to believe proto-dragon consisted of more than the 5 original aspects. A natural born chromatic dragon is unheard of... though whose to say not possible... It can stay for in the chromatic for now. :::The Plated Proto Drake, technically part of the blue flight... with no origins in the infinite flight. It would only confuse people if it stayed with them. It should be moved to other. :::Did I catch them all? 03:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think you did Aedror42 (talk) 05:45, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to voice my opinion: ::The Violet Proto-Drake is not sourced to be "Chromatic". And if we base this choice on his color, then we can also consider that because he is violet/purple, he could be "Twilight". ::We should move it to "Other" :: 07:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Nefarian might activated a recessive gene when he was making the chromatic dragonflight, the same gene that the violet proto-drake has, also infinite dragons, convert bronze dragons into infinite, volkhan might know the method, but this are just theories anyway.--Ashbear160 (talk) 12:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yet all those are theory, and I am moving the dude back to "Other". : 13:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's as much as theory asgreen protodrakes are ascenstors of the green dragonflight, anyway there was a reason i asked the admin opinion, and his decision should be respected --Ashbear160 (talk) 19:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'd like to hear his opinion now that I have a new argument. ::: 19:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well the twilight are not violet while the chromatic are, also the twilight are "neon" coloured while the twilight clearly aren't --Ashbear160 (talk) 19:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::As if color was the matching everytime. ^^ ::This is really unsourced, no Chromatic are recorded to be naturaly born, so as we have to stay neutral, saying "we don't know its origin" is better than assuming one without proof. :: 19:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why i did it by colour pattern rather than descendency on protodrakes, first they are not part of any dragonflight, and second the only real proof that we have that dragonflights descended from the colours, is that they share the same colours anyway i'm going to create a proto-drake section because you said a good point, "we don't know it's origin" applies to every proto-drake--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Having a proto-drake section, would mean turning back to a "type" sorting : 20:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::however protodrakes, are not part of the dragonflight, and they aren't sapient either, and just because we did one doesn't mean we have to do all, just look at the elemental section we have Constructs and nature which are a different classification(that blizzard forced on us)than elementals, we can make exceptions and the protodrakes are exceptions by themselves, and the article links to all the protodrakes, so we keep all the link together too--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Should we just go back to how it was.. by type, rather than flight? 21:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah i think it's good the way it is, it presents the beigns that are part of the dragonflight clearly and the others clearly, we should wait for cataclysm before making more changes since this will be the dragon and elemental expansion.--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Comming back with a small but maybe usefull info! :::In Quest:Into The Wild Green Yonder, Penumbrius speaks about " The Proto-brood have volunteered to fly" :::Would that mean that all the proto drakes leave under a same dragonflight? ::: 20:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok... that seems right but how exactly can they volunteer to fly if they are non-sapient animals, maybe their tamers did?--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) If nobody has a problem i'll change it to Proto-brood, I'm also going to request a rusted protodrake--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) About tentacles Shouldn't they be under the old god since well they are part of the old gods? i'm going to change it if anybody doesnt like it tell me why.--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Naxx has tentacle (eyeball) creatures, there's no old god in Naxx. That's enough reason to keep them separate. 17:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cataclysm Icons When can we start asking for cataclysm icons? when it releases accordying to assumptions we already have a ettin model(it's a two headed giant with a roof as a shoulder--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Don't request any icons until it's at least in beta. 00:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course :P--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a column just for cataclysm beta because these things might change a lot and some are upgrades to other icons--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :hmm...... 01:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We already have the models of all of those(at least mmo champion shows them) adding a few more for the sake of completness--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::MMO champion show things you are not supposed to know exist, as hard as it can be, you must forget this website when editing wowwiki :) ::: 07:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Phoenix hatchling and baby blizzard bear The reason i asked for them it was because they had different models/textures, the baby bear has a totally different face and the phoenix hatchling has the model of the pet birds.--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, well I have no intention on making icons for just a single pet. You (among others) won't use the icons and will just be a waste of my time. Only reason I even made the core hound pup icon was that mobs are going to be added in Cataclysm using that model. I currently not even sure the murloc baby was a good use of my time.. it's currently used only once. 22:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact Baby murloc is used three times (Gurky, Winterfin Playmate and Winterfin Tadpole). ::But I agree, baby phoenix and bear are not necessaery. :: 07:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok that makes sense i tried to make one of these using wowhead(it ended horribly)--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think angels are going to be the new paladin pet Guardian of the ancient kings, of course this is only a supposition--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::>< Paladins better not get a pet... 21:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's something like treeants and ghostwolf, i quote blizzard "Guardian of Ancient Kings (level 85): Summons a temporary guardian that looks like a winged creature of light armed with a sword. The visual is similar to that of the Resurrection spell used by the paladin in Warcraft III. The guardian has a different effect depending on the talent spec of the paladin. For Holy paladins, the guardian heals the most wounded ally in the area. For Protection paladins, the guardian absorbs some incoming damage. For Retribution paladins, it damages an enemy, similar to the death knight Gargoyle or the Nibelung staff. 3-minute cooldown. 30-second duration (this might vary depending on which guardian appears)." ::Anyway should we stick the faceless general in there below the faceless one using general vezax icon?--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::?Err the reason why i tut eel into cataclysm beta was for waiting until we could access the cataclysm models...--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, now you have it if you need it. And it can always be updated later down the road. 00:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::What i meant with the cataclysm beta list was sort of a wait till cataclysm list, anyway i'll readd it with the speculated name--Ashbear160 (talk) 13:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kind of the reason I asked you not to make a Cataclysm list. I'm going to remove it cause obviously they'll need icons and when we're able we'll make them. And either var or I will make them during beta. If we don't after some weeks of it being live then make requests. 18:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Eh fine. I'll make a list with the things "weren't supposed know" and add it in the beta--Ashbear160 (talk) 18:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Mechanical section I had a idea on how to organize mechanical section: :-Titanic :-Demonic :-Gnome :-Goblin :-Magical ::What do you think?--Ashbear160 (talk) 19:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm... well, the section isn't that big to begin with.. Lets see your finished example before and decide, before changing the page. 19:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually i tried two types by creator and by function User:Ashbear160/List of race and class icons ::I prefer the first one by function, it makes everything more easy to choose, also it made noticeable a distinct lack of certain stuff that we're missing i'll post the full list later--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok then, yea I prefer the first type as well. I would move the alarm o bots and the bomblings to bi-pedal. Don't forget to place them in alphabetical order. Then go ahead and make the change to this page. 21:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC)